Spade Chronicles
by catcrazy987
Summary: A strange girl meets a strange boy under interesting circumstances.
1. Beginning

I got really bored during a meeting and had time to spare so I figured why not put my imagination to good use. I would really appreciate feedback on my writing so please review. Btw stuff written like _this_ is telepathy, not spoken aloud.

* * *

I own none of Losh because if I did there would be more seasons. Warner bros. and their respective owners own the Legion of Superheroes. I only own my characters and most of the plots.

The Beginning

To anyone else I am a normal girl who lives with a normal family. She looks happy, but if you look deeper in my eyes you see a great misery, and even greater than that a fire. A fighter's spirit born from misery. This is my story, and as not to be confusing, from the middle going out both ways. Past and present. Here is my story, or at least when it starts getting better. I am an eighteen year old girl, right now. I am a gang boss with a peculiar power. Scratch that. Powers. I can do anything at all. Whatever power comes to mind. I can control time. I can manipulate the elements. I can basically do anything and everything. My name is Alex. I have blonde hair with blue streaks, blue eyes, and a very angry disposition although you wouldn't know it. The peculiar thing about me is I have a black spade on my wrist and I always paint my nails black. I had just gotten home from a very important job. It was ten at night on the end of a "happy" summer day. I turned my hair to a very tangled mess of long brown hair as I stepped into the house via. the window. I began to reverse my aging process till I looked thirteen years old. Why do I do this? I do it in order to retain my secret identity. Cops don't normally suspect a thirteen year old kid to be capable of running the most revered gang in the world. From that moment I went from Alexandra Muto (pronounced moe-toe) to Hanna C. No one had ever found out my secret, and I planned to keep it that way. That's when I felt his presence. Strange, different, but that's not what truly intrigued me about him. No the thing that most intrigued me about him was his immense loneliness. A loneliness that I identified with. I knew he was following me, for what reason I didn't know, so I climbed out of my window and made sure he was following me. I walked straight into the middle of my parent's (technically they aren't my parents but you'll learn about that later) field and sat down on my favorite thinking rock, making sure that there was enough room for another person to sit next to me.

"Why don't you come sit down and tell me why you're here so I don't accidentally kill you in my sleep" I said. "I know what you are, lonely time traveler. I also know that you are stranded here with no way to get back to your own time line." I said very plainly. "I'm not going to hurt you, unless you give me a reason. I will even swear a blood oath if you like" I told him.

I could feel his aura reflect curiosity at me.

"How do you know that I am here? And I am not stranded here. I am just unable to get back to my own time line at the current moment." he said indignantly.

"Oh really?" I asked slightly amused.

"Yes really" he retorted.

"What if I don't believe you?" I asked.

Silence.

"Okay I guess you don't really need my help future boy." I said getting up and walking back to the house.

"Wait" he said turning off his cloaking device and grabbing my hand.

I looked at him closely and saw that he was green and cute, but mostly cute.

"Deciding to take me up on my offer?" I asked innocently.

"How do you know that I even exist? Or that I'm from the future? It's illogical." he stammered.

"Not everyone and everything can be explained with logic. And I know you're from the future because no one, except a few choice people, has perfected being yet. Also I sensed a temporal anomaly. So you put two and two together. And we get this" I gestured to everything.

"How do you know this stuff?" he asked bewildered.

"Hard to explain to a face without a name" I offered.

"Oh, my name is Brainiac 5" he said flinching.

"Why are you flinching? I'm not gonna hurt you" I said.

He looked at me very, very confused.

"So your not going to scream at me and run away? Like most people of this time era would?" he asked.

"If I were most people, one, I would have already screamed and run away and, two, we wouldn't be having this conversation." I pointed out.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked out of nowhere."You just seem more along the lines of a girl who would shoot first and ask questions later." he said as if that was the explanation for his question.

"Well you are right about the shoot first ask later part, but if anything you are messing up the time stream, and I can't have you doing that. I have worked too damn hard for you too just waltz through and smash the time stream in half and make my life's work worthless." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh'" he said looking at me very alarmed.

Then a flash came from my neighbor's house. This flash blinded me for a few seconds and then I heard a girls jeering laugh.

"Hanna's dirtiest secret revealed. She's a slut!" were her words.

"Oh god it's Makenzie" I groaned.

Makenzie is the girl whose job is to make my life horrible at school. She's the mean girl stereotype. Talks on her phone all day. Has about twenty-seven on and off boyfriends. And may I add that the teachers adore her? They think that she is a little angel, so she never gets in trouble for anything.

"What?" Brainiac 5 asked in shock.

"Remember what I said about waltzing in, tearing time stream in half? Well we have reached that equivalent. And don't you dare turn invisible. I can fix this, but only if you stay visible." I said angrily.

"Why is she not staring at me and calling me an alien, which once again is a common reaction from this time era." he asked.

"I have this thing around me that keeps it so people only see what I want them to see. It's like a veil of sorts. But if you talk about it out loud it's useless." I said making a point while running towards the fence.

"Watcha gonna do about it? Oh right , you can't do anything because I'm gonna post this on Facebook and you can't stop me. Your life will be ruined." she teased.

"Whatever," I said jumping on top of the fence to get a good view of the phone.

After seeing the serial number of her phone I calmly started walking to my lab in the woods. My lab was full of high-tech things. Things ranging from guns that could fry her brains (if any exist in between those ears of hers), to emitters that put out EMP pulses that could send entire governments into blackout.

"What are you doing?" Brainiac 5 asked me.

"Stuff" I replied.

We walked away from Makenzie's torments and into the woods.

"Hello Alex" my faithful lab assistant Bella greeted me.

Bella is a cat who can turn into a human if needed. She, in her cat form, is a gray four-year old cat who looks like a kitten with yellow-orange eyes. She wears a pirate cat collar, even though you can't tell that's what the pattern was because she had scratched it up so much that it just looks black. In her human form she looks like a twenty year old woman with gray-black hair with yellow streaks. She also has other cat-like features like cat ears and the agility of a cat. She also keeps her cat eyes and attitude when she changes.

"And who is this strange green boy, may I ask?" Bella requested in a regal tone.

"Future boy" I replied.

"Why is he accompanying you to the lab?" she asked raising an eyebrow at said future boy.

"Makenzie got a picture of him and I need to wipe her phone's memory." I stated passing by the last landmark by my lab. "Through the trees, under the log, past the clearing, I sit waiting under the star that is not a star." I chanted.

I then put my palm on the trees that I was standing in front of and changed back into Alex.

"Access granted. Welcome back Alexandra, Alexandria, and Bellatrix." Alice, my smart computer said.

"Ali, authorize a new person." I said stepping on to a pile of leaves and motioning for Brainiac 5 to step on the leaves.

"Name of this person?" Alice specified.

"Brainiac 5" I stated simply.

"You are joking right?" both Alice and Bella asked.

"Your reasoning for this?" Alice asked undermining my judgment.

"I don't have to give you any other reasoning than this: My father built you and I can dismantle you. Very easily. And as for you" I said spinning around to face the cat. "you had a past too" I sharply reminded her.

"If it's too much trouble I can" Brainiac 5 started.

"What did I say about waltzing and breaking the time line?" I asked wanting to kill Bella and unplug Alice.

"He hasn't broken it yet, has he?" Bella asked shocked.

"He will if I don't get the paradox inhibitors up! So just authorize him and just let us in!" I yelled.

"New user recognized, welcome Brainiac 5. You are free to proceed to the lab." Alice said unhappily.

"Be careful or I may decide to fix that personality chip of yours" I said watching as a staircase appeared. "C'mon people, we don't have all night" I yelled while walking down the staircase.

Bella and Brainiac 5 followed me down into my lab. As soon as I stepped into the lab I turned on my body suit. It's a suit that is fitted to all my needs. Whenever I get hurt in the field my suit comes on and if there is any bone broken, it melds to the bone and creates a cast to make sure the bone heals properly. It also is hands free so that even if I get hurt during a fight I can just keep fighting. It, however, is no substitute for actual medical attention. The suit came on under my clothes and it strengthened my leg brace that I have had to wear since I was five because of an unfortunate incident with a truck.

"So am I gonna help you with that time tech or what?" I asked.

"Okay" he said.

I assumed that this was a yes to first option, so I proceeded to my time manipulation section of the lab.

"Here's the time manipulation section. Ask Alice about anything radioactive before using said radioactive material please. I'll be right back. Bella come here" I said beckoning the cat who had just changed into human form.

"What" she whined.

"I need you to put up the filters."

"Okay" she said suddenly a whole lot chipper.

I grabbed a paradox stabilizer and walked out of the lab. The paradox stabilizer is supposed to stop the time continuum from unraveling even further than it has in the event that some knuckle-head has broken the time laws. If they break the time laws then it is up to me to stop them and right what has been tampered with. In some cases deletion is needed to apprehend these people to prevent further corruption of the time stream. I activated my communicator that was built into my suit.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked encoding the paradox stabilizer.

"Since when have I ever not been ready?" Bella demanded through the comm link.

"Well lets see-"

"That was a rhetorical question you dumb ass." she said hurriedly.

I stepped onto the grass and imagined flying. The wonderful feeling that comes with it. The wind singing through your hair. All of it. My beautiful black silky wings appeared on my back. They looked just like angels' wings, though I am no angel. I took a deep breath and soared up into the sky, taking care to stop just below seven hundred feet. I activated the device and let it float in the air.

"Time device online" I heard Bella's voice through the comm.

"Alright, I'm coming down" I said rising up a few hundred feet and then turning so I was facing the ground.

"Before you begin your descent, may I go hunting?" Bella asked innocently. "I'm wasn't asking you. I'm bound to her by word and command!" I heard Bella yell, presumably at Brainiac 5.

"You can hunt him, if, and only if I can skin you alive and I get to feed the rest of you to the Larnax." I said, hovering in the air.

Silence was what I heard, then a quiet "I'll be a good kitty and not hunt him. He looks half terrified though."

"Well duh, you are threatening to hunt him. I'd be scared, if I were normal, if there were a crazy cat lady with claws like a chainsaw coming after me. But once again, if I were normal." I said exasperated.

"He wants to talk to you. Do I put him on?" Bella asked me sounding bored.

"_Wow she does change moods like crazy_" Alexis, the voice in my head, commented.

"Yes please" I said very tired. "First the job for the FBI gets botched and now this. What next? An assassin? Great, that would make my day" I thought sarcastically.

"_You still need to find Silver in all this mess, don't forget_" Alexis reminded me.

Silver is my little brother who was kidnapped during the accident that made it so that I have had to wear a brace.

"So is the cat going to kill me?" Brainiac 5 asked me, sending my train of thought off the metaphorical tracks and killing all the metaphorical passengers.

"If she even thinks about hurting you I'll skin her alive. Do you hear that Bella?" I said simply and calmly as I started to descend toward the lab.

"Yah I heard" I hear Bella say in the background.

"Super hearing I presume" Brainiac 5 commented.

"Yeah, I'm guessing where you come from its not abnormal to be abnormal? Nice to know" I said plaintively.

"Essentially yes" he replied.

I walked into the lab and turned off my comm link. As I came near the laptop area where Bella and Brainiac 5 were sitting. Brainiac 5 was fiddling with a small device in his hands, while Bella was sitting across from him, just glaring at Brainiac 5 like he had trodden on her tail and stepped on her tail on purpose.

"Bella, come here please. I need to talk to you." I said very annoyed.

"Why exactly?" Bella asked pouting.

I pulled her into the next room over.

"Why are you trying to creep him out?" I asked demanding an answer.

"He is the spitting image of one of our worst enemies." she protested.

"And looks are everything now?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Now if I play my cards just right I can do what I'm best at. Manipulating people. It is my profession" I thought.

"You know what I mean. He looks like the original Brainiac which was, last time I checked, bad news for us." she argued pointedly.

"He's not the original, nor does he have the same principles. I checked. He does not even share the same future as the original. To a tee." I spat out the last sentence unwillingly.

"To a tee? What does that mean timelord?" Bella demanded and glared at me.

"First of all, I don't know. Second, I'm not a timelord! I don't know what the hell I am!" I yelled, then I stormed out of the room.

I walked over where Brainiac 5 was sitting and I calmly asked him if he needed any assistance with the device.

"No, but I do have a few questions if it's no problem" Brainiac 5 stated.

"Oh good god, questions" I thought, dreading the said questions. "Okay, ask away." I said not expressing the dread I feeling.

"Why are kind to me when everyone else isn't?" he asked quietly.

"Me, kind? I must be slipping, or that kid has a seriously low standard for kindness. Although..." I thought. "Huh?" I asked for clarifiction.

"Well Alice and Bella aren't exactly happy about me being here. You are the only one who hasn't looked at me with malice or fear." he said.

"Oh okay, scared I was slipping there" I thought relieved.

"_Me too_" Alexis said.

"I say innocent until proven guilty, or if I have a really good hunch on the state of guiltiness." I said.

"Oh, okay. Then you know who I am? Ancestors and all?"

"What your ancestor did isn't your fault and you shouldn't be blamed for it. I know how it feels to be blamed for something someone else did. It isn't fair. Besides the past is only designed to hold us back. To stop us from being who we are. We all focus to much on the past. And if we focus on the past all the time, where do we find the time to focus on the present? Live in the now is my opinion." I said.

"Has my ancestor even attacked here yet?" he asked looking at me doubtfully.

I decided to look into his mind to see what he was thinking, which I hate to do except if it's necessary for a mission. Cause if I'm on a mission all bets are off. So anyway, I looked into the top layers of what he was thinking. He was wondering why I was helping him. Why, if I knew what was to happen, why I didn't just kill him. Why I was so open-minded. It was sad what he was thinking. I suspected that he didn't meet or socialize with many nice people.

"Yes and no." I said and then continued when I got a very confused look. "I am a time traveler and have seen what will happen. Alice is my computer and has all of my journal logs, so that's how she knows. Bella, I rescued from a life of crime, well I'll talk about what we do later, ten years after the devastation of the events. The only reason she chose a life of crime was because her parents were a few of the casualties."

"Oh, I should apologize then" he said getting up.

"What? Why for?" I asked startled.

"I have to apologize for what my ancestor did." he said stubbornly.

"No you don't. It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be held accountable for something your ancestor did. You had no control over what he did. No apologies. Final." I said glaring at him as if confirming that that had terminated the conversation. "Next question?" I asked almost happily.

He looked very startled at my quick change in moods, but quickly recovered.

"Who's Alexandra and Alexandria? There were only three people who came into the lab, but Alice said four names. I know that either Alexandra or Alexandria is you but who is the other?" he asked sitting back down across the floor from me.

"I am Alexandra"

"and I am Alexandria" Alexis and I both said.

The poor boy looked very confused.

"Why do you go by two different names?" he asked puzzled.

"For the proper explanation I have to form a telepathic link."

"Okay" he agreed.

I looked deep into his eyes mentally forging a bond that could only be broken at my wish or command. When I finished forging the bond my eyes were hurting like heck. I closed my eyes and started rubbing them, then after I was done I sent a telepathic message to him.

"_Okay so for that explanation. Hey Alexis wake up and help me explain our strange predicament to him because I have no way to explain it._" I said.

"_So you're a telepath I gather._" he stated.

"_Among other things_" Alexis said.

"_Who is who_" he asked.

"_I am Alexandra A.K.A. Alex._"I said_._

"_And I'm Alexandria A.K.A. Alexis._" Alexis said.

"_She's the polite one._" I added.

"_So you have two people in one head. Strange I admit, but not entirely unheard of._" Brainiac 5 stated. "_How did you get stuck together, if you don't mind me asking._" he asked.

"_Not at all_" Alexis replied.

"_We think that we were either an experiment gone wrong, or the victims of a black magic spell as infants, cause otherwise we don't know_" I said.

"_We are trying to find the people who did this to us._" Alexis said calmly.

"_And then we will shoot them with a 45 and a few machine guns. Then we will blow up their remains with C-4!_" I said a tad bit too excited.

"_Correction, you want to do that. I just want to find a way to reverse it. Oh and Alex, no killing people._" Alexis told me.

I thought for a second.

"_Sooo, you're saying no C-4. Cause if we just shoot them and don't blow them up with C-4, then they would technically still be alive. Not alive for long, but alive nonetheless. Technically they would of died of natural causes._" I said.

"_See what I have to live with? This is the way she talks all the time._"

"_I do not_"

"_Yes, yes you do_"

"_I'm not off topic, just articulate in a gory fashion._" I protested.

"_Oh yeah, and they're such a different thing?_"

"_No they aren't_" Brainiac 5 butted in.

"_Sorry. Waaay off topic!_" I said.

"_It must be really hard to make a decision, isn't it?_" he asked.

"_Eh... Ish. I mainly make the decisions, so not really._"I said.

"_Whether or not they're smart or not is another thing entirely_" Alexis jabbed.

"_I have saved our ass more times than I can count._" I defended.

"_Will you two stop mental sparring?! Last time you sparred, you had a seizure._" Bella yelled.

"_You had a seizure?_" Brainiac 5 looked at me with alarm.

"_It was a small one_" Alexis and I protested.

"Alex it's three in the morning" Alice said suddenly.

"That's nice" I replied.

"Your father. Ya know the guy who gets up like at three in the morning to go to work? Also the guy who you talk to everyday at this time?" Alice said trying to make a point.

"Yes, your point being?" I asked puzzled.

Then I put it all together.

"Oh, I'm an idiot aren't I?" I asked and ran over to my laptop.

"Yes, yes you are" Alice said.

"I agree with Alice" Bella yelled.

"That was a rhetorical question" I said as I activated a digital hologram of myself to make it look like I was sleeping in my bed.

Brainiac 5 got up and looked at my laptop screen.

"I presume that's your secret identity." he said.

"No that's who I'm hiding as. This is my secret identity" I said gesturing to myself.

"Okay then" he said looking at me either not knowing what to think or thinking I was an idiot.

"So back to getting you when you belong." I said tiredly.

We worked all night long to finish the time device. Bella even came in and played nice for once.

In the morning I woke up with a start. I had fallen asleep on the floor. Something I never did around strangers. I checked my memories to make sure nothing happened, cause I'm paranoid about everything. Finally satisfied with the results, I looked over and saw Bella and Brainiac 5 sleeping on the floor. We were all sleeping around a completed device.

"Alice what time is it?" I yawned.

"6:30 A.M. Do you want me to make a cup of coffee for you?" Alice offered.

"Ali, you know I don't drink coffee." I replied.

"I know, but an A.I. computer can hope to be like one of the ones in the movies, can't I?" she asked defensively.

"I never said that you couldn't. Did I? All I said was that I don't drink coffee." I said. "Although, I suppose you could make Bella a cup of catnip tea. And two mugs of hot chocolate." I decided.

"Okay Mrs. Bonde" Alice said a little too cheerfully for even a faulty A.I. program.

I decided to let Bella and Brainiac 5 sleep, while I checked my laptop. I checked every social networking site and ran an auto-scan for any pictures or content regarding me or Brainiac 5. After content with finding none, I logged off and went over to Brainiac 5 and Bella and gently tried to shake them awake.

"Hey guys, wake up." I whispered.

"Huh? What?" Brainiac 5 said, then "oh yeah."

He sat up, yawned, and started staring off into space. Bella however took a little more time and effort to wake up.

"Hey Bellz" I whispered in her ear "time to wake up."

No effect.

"Hey Brainy" I said recalling the nickname that he had shared with us the previous night.

"Huh?" he asked drowsily.

"I'm gonna show you a trick, follow me." I said walking to the kitchen.

"Okay" he said following me.

I grabbed the drinks that Alice had prepared for us and gave one of the hot chocolates to Brainy. I saw the question on his face and explained.

"Hot chocolate. No one makes better hot chocolate than Alice."

I sipped my hot chocolate and went back to where Bella was sleeping. Brainy followed and watched as I positioned the catnip tea by Bella's nose. I carefully fanned the smell to Bella's nose, and as soon as the scent landed on her nose, she bolted up and grabbed the tea. If my hand had been there I would have lost my hand. She greedily drank the tea in one gulp.

"Jeeze, don't take my hand please." I said, holding said hand protectively, but playfully.

"Aww" Bella whined in mock disappointment.

"So did we finish the time thingy?" I asked suddenly serious.

"Well technically it isn't a time 'thingy' as you insist on calling it, but yes it is theoretically finished." Brainy reported.

"Well I can understand what it's called and all that, but my simpleton friend here cannot understand the name time vortex manipulator so I call it a time 'thingy' in consideration." I said.

"I am not a simpleton." Bella whined.

"Okay prove it. Explain what to do and what exactly is time vortex manipulation." I dared.

There was a long stretch of quiet before I heard a small murmur of "can we move onto the next question please?" from Bella.

"My point. Proven" I said.

I gently picked up the small device and it promptly began to shock me.

"Hisheaklchah" I swore in the language I had known since I was little.

I promptly walked over to the table and set the device down hastily, yet carefully.

"That hurt" I said between swear words.

"You weren't supposed to touch it." Brainy protested.

"Okay, okay." I said backing up.

Brainy walked over, pressed a few buttons, and stepped away.

"Now you can touch it" he said.

"Shall we see how it works?" Bella asked.

"I'm ready to gear up when you are" I said.

"It's all ready to go, I suppose" Brainy said.

"So then what are we waiting for? I'll go gear up." I said.

"Gear up?" Brainy asked.

"I never go anywhere without supplies to survive in a siege." I said.

"What do you pack?" he asked.

"Everything except the kitchen sink." Bella intoned.

"I only pack my laptop, a few weapons-"

"A.K.A. the entire armory" Bella interrupted.

"-and a portable medical kit." I continued, checking off everything in my backpack. "Let's go" I said.

"You're coming? How will you get back?" Brainy looked at me shocked.

"I have to make sure you get back to the right place, don't I?" I asked.

"Okay you do have a point." Brainy admitted.

"Plus she's part timelord!" Bella joined in cheerfully.

"For the last fricking time do I have a tardis? Do I? I want you to answer Bella." I demanded glaring at her.

"No" Bella said moping.

"Alright then" I said.

"Shall we get going?" Brainy asked.

"Sure" I replied.

Then a bubble roughly the size of a mini-car appeared and Brainy climbed in. I did the same. He programmed a few coordinates into the device and a few seconds later stepped out of the bubble. So did I.

"We're here." he said.

I felt very queasy.

"We apparently didn't screw up the time line to bad." I said and muttered underneath my breath "So that's what controlled time travel feels like... I don't like it." "I suppose I should go back now" I said opening one of my own portals.

"You could stay" he said very quickly.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"Yes." he said very, very quietly.

"Okay, I guess I could stay for a little while." I said.

And that's how my adventures with the Legion started.


	2. Childhood

This is Alexandra's back story and part of why she is bitter.

In the beginning my childhood was a happy one, but that all changed in one night. It was my birthday. January 5th. Coincidentily it was my 5th birthday. It hadn't snowed all winter, but that day it decided that it had to snow and make it look like the snow had been there for months. My family was living on the Muto estate. A place where the rest of the world could've bombed itself to pieces and we wouldn't have known. That night my parents had just put my little brother, older sister, and I to bed. Strictly speaking we were triplets, but seconds matter. I had had a bad dream about fire.

I came out to the living room and said to my mother and father, "Mommy, Daddy, Alexis and I had a bad dream."

My parents asked me to tell them what happened, so I did.

"There was fire everywhere. We were scared. We didn't know what to do, so we ran, but they wouldn't stop." I started to cry.

My parents told me not to worry and then they took me back to my room and tucked me into bed with my little brother, Silver.

"You're scared. Why?" he asked me quietly.

"Fire" I shivered.

"Oh" he said. We both went to sleep and when I woke up next, the world was hell. I woke up to flames everywhere. They surrounded me like a curtain. I got up and frantically looked for a way past the flames. I heard screams all around me. I saw an opening and took it. It led me to the living room which was devoured in flames. In the middle of it all was a man. A man with one eye, who was holding my mother by the throat.

"I will ask you one more time. Where is she?" he demanded while shaking her violently.

"Mommy, what's happening?" I asked not understanding a single thing that was happening.

"Run" were her last words before she was shot in the head right in front of me.

Right in front of a crying five year old me. The man dropped her lifeless body, and I ran to her corpse's side.

"Mommy please. We have to get away from the fire Mommy..." I begged and pleaded, not understanding that she was dead and gone for good.

The man just started to laugh sinisterly and threw a knife that surely would have gone through my forehead if my father hadn't come in and dragged me out of the way.

"Alex, follow me." he said.

"What about Mommy?" I asked, but he wouldn't look at me, let alone answer me as we ran. "Daddy, what about Mommy?" I nearly screamed at him.

He looked me with pain in his eyes and said, "I need you to do something for me. I want you to keep you and your little brother safe."

"Okay I promise" I said as we got outside of the burning house.

He circled around to a bush and pulled out a small black suitcase.

He handed it to me and said " Take this, take this and run."

I took the suitcase and ran. I ran far away from the house. As soon as I had reached a far enough distance from the house I hid the suitcase under a bush and ran back in the direction I had come. "Protect Silver" was the only thing on my mind. I ran back to the house. I saw some men dragging my brother away from the wreckage of the house.

"Alex!" he screamed.

I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, I wanted to run away and find my mother where I knew I would be safe.

"Your mother is dead" Alexis said, "You need to save Silver" she commanded me.

I saw a knife in the ashes. I grabbed it and snuck up behind one of the men, but another man saw me and shot me in the back countless times. I lay on the ground, not understanding the pain I was in. Not understanding why I couldn't help Silver. But most of all I couldn't understand what I was watching. The strange men tied up Silver, and I couldn't do a thing about it. They threw Silver in the back of their truck, and they drove off, making sure that they ran over me a bit. The wheel of their truck ran over my left leg and crushed it like a toothpick in the way of an elephant. I didn't understand the pain. I didn't understand the fear. It was all new. The next morning came, and I woke up to the same pain and fear. I saw the ruins of my house. I saw the blood everywhere. All the blood. It was then that I realized that the blood was mine. The bullets were no longer in my back. They were gone, but my leg was still crushed.

"Protect Silver"

I needed to find my little brother. I crawled to the woods. I found the suitcase and opened it. I hoped that it would help me find my little brother. Inside was a MP3 player and a laptop. I opened the laptop.

"Unit 5672 A.K.A. Alice starting" a robotic voice said, then a friendly female voice tuned in "Hello where is your father?"

"I don't know." I trembled.

"Well you are the user now" it said.

"I don't know where Silver is." I said.

"We'll find him if you wish." the computer replied.

"Yes please" I said starting to cry.

"Hey, don't cry Alex. If we are going to find Silver then you need to stay strong. My name is Alice." Alice said.

"Oh, ok" I said drying my tears and trying to make a brace for my leg.

Alice and I lived in the woods for many years. I eventually made a brace for my leg that let me walk around. I didn't find Silver and haven't yet, but I will keep looking for him. I won't give up.


	3. initiation

I followed Brainy into a building that he called Legion Headquarters. I was to follow and not ask questions. He led me through halls that I knew only for the reason of one of my excursions had made it so I had to stake out this building to make sure that one assassin didn't succeed in assassinating a person. An assassin's assassin if you will.

"_So what's up with the future place?"_ Alexis, who had been sleeping asked me.

"_No idea, maybe if you had been awake, you would know."_ I replied sarcastically.

Brainy led us to a man who was talking to some teenagers in spandex.

"Mr. Brande, I have a recruit who I think would be a valuable asset to have on our team." He said calmly.

"Oh hello, Brainiac 5. See Cosmic Boy, I told you he hadn't killed himself by working in his lab." He said glaring at said boy in purple spandex, "So who is this nice young lady?" he asked looking at me.

"This is Alexandra Moto. Alex this is R.J. Brande. He is the man who first organized the Legion." Brainy introduced.

"Nice to meet you Alexandra." Brande held out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Brande" I accepted the handshake.

"So tell me Alexandra what are your powers or abilities?" he asked.

"I can do anything anywhere, any time." I replied calmly.

"Anything, hmm?" he eyed me questioningly.

"Do you need a demonstration? Because if so, then I am willing." I offered.

The other teens at the table looked on unimpressed.

"That would be helpful." He agreed.

"Alright, do you have a training room?" I asked.

"Of course, it's down the hall, but why?" he responded.

"I do believe that I can show a full demonstration of my powers better in a simulation, with respect sir." I offered.

"Right this way then." He said showing me the way.

We arrived in the training room and Brainy started up a simulation.

"Level 1 commencing" he announced.

All of a sudden a different setting appeared, full of palm trees and sand. I suddenly found myself surrounded by three men wearing techno suits. I would have mistaken then for robots if I had not seen the design before. I stood perfectly still. They started to rush me in perfect unison. First, I flexed my arm and a force field appeared like a shield, blocking one. I grabbed an ice dagger out of thin air and kicked another in the stomach as I did so. I then folded my wings out and kicked off the ground. I then used all my force to spear the vital command chamber of the suit where all the data was being imported and exported from, therefore disabling all of my opponents.

"All attackers disabled. Level 2 commencing."

13 more appeared and as soon as they came, they went. As more appeared then I would disable them all, until one scored a lucky hit on me. I saw it coming, and it stabbed me in the heart with a pocket knife.

"Stop the simulation!" I heard Brande yell.

The simulation then ended, and I saw people running toward me.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked puzzled as I started to heal.

"But she had!" the boy in a weird suit with blue bolts of electricity started to say.

"I have a natural healing ability" I responded.

"You lasted 5 levels all by yourself in less than 20 minutes" Cosmic Boy said in disbelief.

That was disappointing to me.

"Only 5 rounds?" I could have gone at least 15, I wanted to beat my danger room score that I had at Xavier's." I sighed.

The boys looked at me in disbelief.

"Another scenario then?" Brainiac 5 inquired.

"Okay" Brande consented.

I felt the aura in the room. Everyone respected Brande. As to why he was in human form, instead of Durlan form, I had no idea. I had several assumptions and thoughts about why he would be in human form, but I wasn't very worried about it. Everybody has their reasons, I suppose. They started up the simulation again. It was only 10 simulations later, when the stopped it and Brande came out.

"Now you have proved yourself a fighter, but what about a team mate?" He asked.

I work well in any role." I replied.

"We'll see." He retorted and walked back while Cosmic Boy and the two other teens came out of the room.

"The next simulation will be the most recent Fatal Five attack." Brainiac 5 reported.

All of a sudden a simulation appeared and a giant to bring his gigantic hands down on us, but I blocked his hand with a force field as we ducked out of the way. I quickly scanned my team-mates minds and found what they were capable of. Saturn Girl was a telekinetic and a telepath. Lightning Lad could generate and direct electrical currents. Cosmic Boy could manipulate metals. I had a full view on my team's weaknesses and strengths. Then a woman in a very, shall we say "interesting" green costume, came up to me and started to tease me.

"What's with the clothes newb?" she jeered.

I looked to my team-mates and saw that they had been incapacitated by the woman's psychic abilities, or at least pretended to be. I read the villain's minds and knew exactly what to do. While the biggest threat may have been thought of as Validus, the Emerald Empress could incapacitate a person the fastest. I decided to start with her, convenient too, because she was right in front of me, taunting me in fact. First, she tried to take control of my mind with an Eye of Ekron, which I just laughed at. I quickly shook her off and then released the Eye's control of my team-mates, then I froze it in black ice, so that it could no longer take control of my team. She then started to scream and threw a fit like a five year old. Next I tackled Persuader while the others dealt with the rest. I twisted his axe out of his group and kicked him in the stomach with my heel. I then froze his axe with everlasting ice. Everlasting ice is ice that if any flesh touches it, it will automatically freeze the flesh. It completely encases the flesh and the person attached to it. I threw down the axe and Persuader went after it. I would have thrown a few insults at him, but it's a simulation and you don't talk to the simulation. Because if you do, you look like a dumb ass. Validus then came up behind me and grabbed me. He started to crush me in his fist like I was a marshmallow. I struggled, managing to free one arm. With that one arm I scratched into his skin with my finger nails, then I willed my nails to turn into claws. They sliced into Validus's flesh and made him drop me. My nails broke off partly and turned to ice, which spread all over him. At the same time, the others finished defeating Tharok and Mono. I opened my black wings and slowly floated down to the ground

"Well done. The last team to do that holo sim came out with three broken arms and a broken leg. You escaped with a sprained wrist and a couple of scratches." Brande said, obviously impressed.

I looked carefully and saw Saturn Girl clutching her wrist.

"Let me see." I said.

She hesitantly let me look at her wrist. I moved it into a natural position and healed it. I let go of her wrist.

"Does that feel better?" I asked.

"It's like I never went into the simulation" she reported in disbelief.

"Clearly you can handle the job, but what words do you go by? What's your moral?" Brande asked me with a critical eye."

"Go into battle with troops, come out with the same number. No soldier left behind, sir." I said in military manner.

"You brought me a soldier, Brainiac 5. Well no difference. Maybe she could teach some of our more rowdy members to behave." Brande said looking at Lightning Lad.

"So is she" Cosmic Boy asked.

"Yes she's in." Brande said.

"I'll get the stuff." Saturn Girl said.

And with that I was brought into the Legion.


	4. Surprise Addition

I was shown to my room, and I was going through my backpack when I realized that something was wrong. The whole entire interior of my backpack was lined with cat fur. I dug a little deeper and discovered a little stowaway.

"Hey Alex, you forgot your slippers. So, um, how's it going bud?" Bella asked me as I pulled her out of the backpack by the scruff of her neck.

I immediately contacted Brainy. Okay, so maybe not immediately, but I had to yell at Bella first.

"_So Brainy, what's the Legion's policy on animals/pets?"_ I asked.

"_I don't know, why are you asking me this question?"_

"_Bella tagged along without permission" _I sighed.

"_Just found out?" _he asked.

"_Yup,"_ I said glaring at Bella. _"I'll just go tell Mr. Brande and send Bella home."_

I beckoned Bella to follow me, and I went and found Mr. Brande.

"Mr. Brande, I am so sorry, my friend stowed away in my bag, without my knowing. I will send her home right away. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay since you didn't know." Brande said thoughtfully. "But how did she fit into your bag?" he mused.

Bella turned into her cat form.

"She moved part of my medical kit out of my bag. I didn't realize till I checked." I explained.

"I suppose she could loin the Legion since she's here anyway." Mr. Brande said quietly.

"Thank you Mr. Brande." Bella and I said at once.

Bella was sworn in, and she chose the superhero name Tigress. After the ceremony I sent a message to Bella.

"_You know you're still in trouble right?"_ I asked.

"_Alas, my hopes were too high to believe that you would forgive and forget."_ Bella replied melodramatically.

"_Yup."_ I replied.


	5. Fear Factory

I had just gotten back from a mission to infiltrate the Scavengers that had gone rather poorly. I limped into Brainy's lab to brief him on what had happened and what information I had gathered.

"_Oww"_ Alexis said.

"_Yeah, well I'm sorry if the brace is a little broken" _I told her.

Brainy spotted me and ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just got my but handed to me by the Scavengers, that's all" I replied wincing.

"You don't seem to be harmed" he said.

"I used a bomb to blow myself up, so I could escape. My brace didn't take kindly to that." I explained.

He pulled up a chair for me and I sat down wincing. Then somebody walked into the lab. Correction. Two somebodies. Lightning Lad and a young Superman.

"I told you so" Lightning Lad said.

"Hey Brainy, who's she?" Superman asked.

"Oh this is Brainy's girlfriend, Black Spade." Lightning Lad teased.

"_I think I like that title" _Alexis said.

"She's not my girlfriend" Brainy said calmly.

"Why is she in your lab then?" Lightning Lad asked.

"I was briefing him on how my mission went. Got a problem with that?" I said menacingly

"No" he said immediately backing off.

"Alright then." I turned to Superman and introduced myself, "I'm Black Spade."

"I'm Superman" he said.

"BTW, for your future information, that explosion was not my fault. You'll know what I'm talking about fairly soon." I said.

"Okay." He said, totally bewildered.

"Technically, the records say that the explosion was your fault." Brainy said.

"Well technically the records are wrong and I know this, because I was there. Besides Bruce hates me." I said.

"Whatever, now I need you two out of my lab." Brainy said, pushing Superman and Lightning Lad out of the lab.

"They need more time to make out" Lightning Lad said smugly.

"Just like you and Imra" I called after him.

He froze and went silent. I got a really good chuckle out of that. Brainy sat down next to me after shoving those two out the lab door.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No, not really." I said.

I took my brace off of my left leg and examined it.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Brainy asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I got some information on the Scavengers for you though." I said cheerily.

"No, I mean to your leg to make it so you need to wear a brace." He asked.

"Oh, that. When I was five (the first time around) my house was set on fire by people. They shot me, kidnapped my brother, shot the rest of the family, and ran over my leg with a tank." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you." He said.

"Yeah, but I got used to it." I said. "Nothing much else I could do. The next morning I woke up in the bloodied snow and saw everyone dead. I crawled into the woods and lived there for five years. Wasn't pretty." I said, quietly.

"Oh" he said.

I slowly started to repair my brace. After twenty minutes of pain-staking carefulness I finally fixed it.

"There we go. Good as new" I said snapping the brace shut around my leg.

"How did you blow yourself up? I mean if you were dead, you wouldn't be here." He said logically.

"See, I can't die because I'm already dead." I explained.

"How so?" he asked, curiously

"I suppose I'll have to show you." I said as I took a knife I had in my pocket and slit my throat.

He jumped up in alarm and reached for a button.

"Wait." I gurgled.

My throat began to heal back good as new.

"You have an extremis regenerative ability then" he said.

"Yup. I can be exploded to bits or eradiated till my guts explode and survive. Makes for really cool parlor tricks." I said thinking back to how I first discovered the fact I couldn't die, twice over.

The first time, I was shot in the back so many times that all I could see when I closed my eyes for the next three weeks was red. The second time, I wanted to die. I jumped off a cliff and I woke up, still alive, on a rock, or should I say impaled on a rock. That was fun. I had a traumatic childhood can't you tell?

"Interesting." Brain mused. "So why didn't your leg heal?" he questioned.

"I don't know" I replied.

"_If we knew that, then we would have fixed the problem"_ Alexis said.

"It's a good thing you made a rendezvous with the ship then. I don't think you could have made it back to earth without hurting yourself further" he said as my pride said oh yeah?

"_Let it go"_ I reminded myself. "You keep thinking that." I said. "And while you do, I think I will go sleep for a couple hours." I said excusing myself from the lab.

I walked to my quarters and collapsed into a coma-like sleep on the bed. At one point I vaguely remember someone coming in and asking me if I wanted to watch some horror movie. I said no and promptly threw pillows at them till they left me alone to sleep. Later I was jolted awake. Literally. I ran out of my quarters and to the bridge.

"What's going on?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"Stuff." Bouncing Boy said as someone escorted me to my seat.

"Strap yourself in" I heard someone say.

I obeyed. This was followed by even more rushed events that I can't exactly remember because I was on the verge of falling asleep, but this ended with us docking at a space station. I fully woke when I sensed something bad was going to happen. We were right about to leave the ship.

"I'm not exactly sure that this is a good idea" I said to Brainy.

He shrugged.

"_God I hate it when people shrug stuff off."_ Alexis told me.

"_Yeah, I know, I live with you."_ I retorted.

We walked toward the station and as soon as we stepped onto the platform a device started to scan us. I jumped and forced and then forced myself to relax.

"_It's not going to kill you Alex I promise."_ I thought.

I was feeling even more creeped out by this time.

"There's no cause for alarm. It's an automated scanner, common to this era." Brainy explained to the rest of us who had apparently jumped as well.

"There's the entrance, dead ahead." Superman said.

"Bad choice of words" Bouncing Boy said and gulped.

"_Oh jeeze, might as well make it sound sinister, why don't cha?!"_ I demanded in my head.

We walked closer to the entrance and then when we got to said entrance, Superman started to knock and then the doors opened. It was making me feel very uncertain and nervous about this entire situation. As soon as we stepped through the door, it snapped shut behind us.

Then a creepy looking butler appeared out of nowhere and said "Welcome to our humble abode. The master has been expecting you."

"Okay. Why am I not surprised?" Bouncing Boy asked.

We were lead down a long hallway by the butler.

"_Aren't you just a little freaked out?"_ I asked Brainy.

"_No. There is no reason to fear this situation." _He responded.

Just then the butler turned around. "I'll inform the master you've arrived. He'll be delighted to have you for dinner." He said.

I was starting to get a little scared. I was reaching for my weapons when Brainy grabbed my hand.

"_Calm down"_ he urged.

"Hear that? They're serving food." Lightning Lad said happily.

"Yeah, and how much do you wanna bet that we're the main course?" Bouncing Boy asked.

My hair stood on end at this question. Brainy glared at Bouncing Boy.

"What? Hasn't anyone seen my dinner with android?" he responded.

"_Alex, he didn't mean it."_ Brainy tried to reassure me.

I was freaking out.

"_This isn't good, this isn't good."_ I thought, drowning out what Clark said.

"Any idea why the cruiser's scanners didn't pick up any life forms?" he asked.

"Electro-magnetic transmissions from the storm most likely." Brainy explained. "Saturn Girl, can you do a telepathic sweep?" Brainy continued.

She did so, and shortly reported that whoever the voices belonged to were gone.

"For now" Bouncing Boy added.

"_Not good, not good, not good."_ I muttered, as an entrance opened up and the butler told us to follow him.

We did as we were told. We went by a whole bunch of creepy paintings and Clark asked why they were there and what they were.

"_Damn you Clark."_ I thought.

"You night say the master is a collector." The butler said

"_Alex are you okay?"_ Brainy asked me.

"_No, no I am not okay. This place gives me the creeps and I have looked fear in the eye and laughed at it."_ I replied, starting to shiver as we walked into a dining room of sorts.

We sat down and dishes started to fly in. He wouldn't let go of my hand until we sat down. Then a man at the end of the table, who looked a lot like Dracula, greeted us.

"Welcome guests. I am your host, Professor Planaris." He said.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We're the-" Clark began.

"Legion of Superheroes of course. Your reputation precedes you, even in this forgotten region of space." Planaris said.

"I was scared, so scared of this place, of the people.

"_This freaks me out."_ Alexis said quietly.

"_Ditto"_ I replied.

"If you don't mind us asking, what is this place?" Saturn Girl asked.

"An inter-galactic rest stop. For centuries now, the storms in this sector have been wreaking havoc on passing vessels. Quavermass 12 provides a safe haven for weary travelers." Planaris explained.

"Quavermass 12?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Named for its creator, but we can discuss that some other time. At the moment your meals simply cannot wait." He said.

We took the covers off of our food. Instantly the smell of my birth-mother's secret recipe macaroni and cheese flooded my nose.

"_Only our birth-mother knew how to make this."_ I said.

"Ma's chicken noodle soup. How did you manage-?" Clark began.

"The scanner beams obviously read our palettes when we arrived." Brainy said.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"_She's been dead for decades. She's been dead for over a hundred years. More than that now. She was killed. She was shot in the head, right in front of me. She can't be alive."_ I rambled while the memories that I had hid long ago, started to come back and bombard me.

I was now visibly shaking in my seat. I'm sure I looked like a nervous wreck.

"_Alex, calm down. Please."_ Brainy begged me.

"_She's dead. She was killed. A shot in the head. Right in front of me. I was only five. She was shot."_ I repeated over and over and over again in my head.

"I regret to inform you, the docking bridge is out. Repairs can't be rendered until morning. You'll have to stay the night." Planaris said menacingly.

I felt very sick. When dishes were cleared away, I hadn't eaten a thing.

"Are you okay?" Lightning Lad asked me, clearly concerned.

"Yes, yes I am." I said not showing how scared I actually was.

"Okay" he said and left me alone.

The butler directed us to our rooms.

"_Hey Alex, would you like some company?"_ Brainy asked me.

"_Yes, please."_ I replied.

"_Come over here."_ He said.

"_Okay."_ I said and sneaked into the hallway.

I then ran to Brainy's room as fast as I could. Once inside his room, I slumped against a wall and tried to stop thinking about my mother. Brainy walked over and sat next to me quietly.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to comfort me.

"A lot of things." I said.

He looked into my eyes and held my wrist for a few seconds.

"You're in shock." He stated, letting go of my wrist. "Were you in shock when you came into my lab?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you know what induced the shock?" Brainy asked as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"When I was five years old, my house was intentionally burned down. My mother, my father, and my sister were killed by the men who burned down the house. My mother was shot in the head right in front of my very eyes. My father was burned alive. My little brother was kidnapped. I tried to stop them from taking him, but they shot me in the back and left me to die. It's also why I have to wear a brace on my leg because their truck smashed it into more than a hundred pieces when they finally left. Ever since, I have been looking for my little brother and the people who did this to us." I explained.

"No wonder you're in shock. This place must have brought all those memories back."

"Yeah-" I said then was cut off by a scream.

I jumped up, and would have jumped on the ceiling if I wouldn't have to explain why I did so later.

"_Did we scream?" _Alexis asked.

"_I do not believe so_

We ran out of the room and followed the others toward Bouncing Boy's room. Superman smashed the door down and looked for him.

"Where'd he go?" Lightning Lad asked, looking around.

"Through there." Saturn Girl said and pointed.

We ran in, just in time to see Bouncing Boy being sucked into a portal. Superman tried to save him, but the portal closed before he could reach Bouncing Boy. Brainy started scanning the area as Superman blinked in disbelief.

"There's no trace of him." Brainy said after scanning the area.

"Or our hosts." Superman said. "Saturn Girl, any luck?"

"Nothing." She responded, and then walls started to appear around us.

"_Not good."_ I thought and started to growl at the walls, not that it would do any good, but just because it made me feel better.

"Looks like we're going down." Garth stated as the walls stopped moving and a staircase leading downwards appeared.

"But it could be a trap." Saturn Girl protested.

"For Bouncing Boy's sake, do we have a choice?" Superman asked as he flew down the steps. We followed and found Bouncing Boy in a picture. He was petrified into it.

"By all appearances, it's just a painting. I think Quavermass 12 is more than just a ship." Brainy explained.

We continued down and soon Garth was taken, then Saturn Girl.

"_This place is sick and twisted." _I said.

"_Alex, you need to calm down. Any of us may be the next target." _Brainy said.

By all appearances I looked calm, but inside it was turmoil.

"_Okay."_ I replied.

We walked a little further and I saw a flash of long red hair that looked like my brother's. Soon I saw him peeking out from behind a wall. He was smiling and laughing.

"_Brainy, Brainy?"_ I said nervously, but I couldn't detect the mental connection anymore.

I looked around, but he wasn't there anymore, and neither was Superman.

"Found you!" my little brother said, pouncing on me.

"Hey Silver." I said trying to act calm.

"Yes, and we found you." A sinister voice said.

I knew that voice. It was the man who had killed my family. My soldier instincts kicked in and I picked up Silver and ran. All of a sudden we were in the blazing woods.

"Oh no, no, no, no, not this, anything but this." I muttered.

"Hey sis, are you okay?" Silver asked.

I looked at Silver. He was covered in blood. I set him down and frantically tried to see where the bleeding was coming from.

"Goodbye Alex." He said and melted into a pile of sand. "Alex, help me!" I heard him yell from the direction of where the house would have been.

I turned to see him being dragged away into a van.

"No!" I yelled and lunged for the van.

I was too late. I was then plunged into darkness. I looked around as it gradually became lighter. I saw my mother's body and my father's burned body. My father got up and limped towards me.

"Why didn't you keep your promise? Why didn't you keep your brother safe?" he rasped.

"Why didn't you run when I told you to?" my mother asked, getting up.

"Mommy, Daddy." I cried.

I knew what to do. I grabbed my dagger and pressed it into my arm. My arm bled and I felt pain, the pain replaced the fear. My parents didn't even bother to stop me. They didn't even react.

"You aren't my parents. My parents would care if I were hurting myself." I yelled.

Then I saw something that made me scream. I saw my little brother's body, all bloody and mangled. I screamed till I could not scream anymore. The next thing I knew, I was being spit out of a painting. I stayed curled up on the ground. I didn't move.

"Alex?" I heard my name being called.

I felt someone shaking me violently.

"Mommy, Daddy?" I whimpered.

"Alex, snap out of it." I identified the voice as Lightning Lad's.

"Lightning Lad, stop it. She's shell shocked and bleeding." Saturn Girl said.

I sat up slowly and began to bandage my wound with medical supplies that I always carried with me.

"It's Superman. There's something wrong. He's in great pain." Saturn Girl suddenly said.

Garth picked me up and we ran toward where the main computer was. Superman floated down carrying Brainy.

"I wanted to save him, but I had to choose." He said.

"_No, not you too Brainy."_ I thought.

"Alright, who has the back-up disk?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Superman demanded.

I would have done the same if I was able to fully grasp the situation.

"Brainy always keeps a back-up of himself, just in case." Lightning Lad said.

"You mean this?" Superman asked and held up a small object. Lightning Lad nodded.

We walked back to the ship, well I was carried, and went into the medical bay.

Lightning Lad set me down in a corner and Superman set Brainy down on a bed while Saturn Girl began Brainy's startup program.

"Why is this taking so long?" Superman asked while pacing.

"He's a complicated guy." Bouncing Boy replied.

Shortly the download was completed and Brainy woke up.

"Are you okay?" Superman asked quickly.

"Naturally, I'd never interface with a strange computer without the proper backup. So what did I miss?" he replied.

"It's a long, creepy story." Superman replied.

"But it had a happy ending." Bouncing Boy pointed out.

"Transports are coming to take everyone home." Lightning Lad reported.

"It appears the storm has passed." Brainy said.

"For good." Saturn Girl completed.

"Where's Alex?" Brainy asked.

"Over there." Lightning Lad pointed to where I was and smirked.

"Hey guys, let's go watch some more movies." Bouncing Boy said.

Everyone except Brainy went into the other room. He walked over to me and sat down next to me. I was still curled up in the corner.

"Alex, are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head again. He gently lifted my chin up.

"You're in shock." He said. "Worse than earlier too."

"Why don't we get you out of the medical bay?"

The last thing I wanted to do was move. I shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked gently and touched my leg as to comfort me.

Searing white hot pain shot through me. I winced, resisting the urge to break his hand.

"Oh sorry." He said and quickly withdrew his hand. "What's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

I gave in.

"Alexis, I can't feel her presence. She's gone. Without her I can't do anything. Without her I will snap like a twig. We share our pain, that's the reason why we can walk and move on. We support each other and compete with each other to race each other to perfection that we will never be able to obtain." I explained.

"I think I can help you." Brainy said and smiled.

He carefully lifted a small something out of his pocket and held it out in his hand. It was a pixie size Alexis. I carefully touched her small left hand and she disappeared. I heard her voice in my head. Felt her presence where it should be.

"_We are whole again."_ She said,

"_Thank you."_ I said gratefully to Brainy.

I felt stronger. I felt powerful. I felt like I was me again. I stood up shakily and fell back down again.

"As to be expected." I said as Brainy tried to help me.

I calmly moved so I was standing upside-down with my legs bent so that I could balance.

"What are you doing?" he asked puzzled.

"My legs need to rest, and I'm not going to stay here. Besides, I am more graceful on my hands than I am on my feet." I said and proved my point by walking out of the room, lo and behold, not using my feet.

"_We are strong again." _Alexis said.

"_Yes, yes we are."_ I responded.

"Don't you need medical attention?" Brainy asked running to catch up to me.

"Nope." I responded showing him my bandaged arm.

We walked to the tv room and watched whatever horror Bouncing Boy chose for us and that was the end of it.


End file.
